Green
by Hermionegrainger
Summary: Beast Boy and Raven are friends. Nothing else. But when Raven makes plans to go to Robins fancy Ball with someone else, does Beast Boy end up looking a little... Green?
1. Chapter 1

Green Chapter one - ordinary enough Raven sat on her bed in the Teen Titans tower reciting her mantra meditating, surrounded by burning incense and the muffled swaying of the ocean waves. The dark room was penetrated by a bolt of light and the 'swish' of the automated door. Raven broke off mid-word opening her eyes to scowl at beast boy. "What is it now Beast Boy? Stinkball? 'hide the book'? I am not in the mood. If you wish to keep your body intact I suggest you close my door now." She growled at the changeling. He scratched the back of his head smiling sheepishly. "Jeez Rae, I was just coming to tell you that Robin was leaving for a week." Raven stared at Beast boy. "why is he leaving?" Beast Boy smirked and turned from her. "I would've told you but you kind of bit my head off." Raven huffed and slid from her bed, floating in front of Beast Boy. "I'm sorry for hurting your feelings Beast Boy. And don't call me Rae. Now, why is Robin leaving for a week?" Beast boy smirk returned. "Batman's or *ahem* Bruce Wayne's having a ball for all the rich people, so Robin has to go prepare for it. It's in a week and he wants the whole team to be there." Raven rolled her eyes. "That's why you interrupted my meditation? To tell me that in one week I have to go to a loud and obnoxious Galla where I have to socialize around people who's egos are so big it'll be a miracle to get them all in there? Not to mention I'll be all alone during it." Beast Boy cocked his head in an uncanny impersonation of a green dog. "Whaddya mean all alone?" Raven rolled her eyes and slumped against her door frame crossing her arms in front of her looking at the floor. "I know I'm not the easiest conversationalist and let's face it: you guys'll all be busy. Robin will be making goo-goo eyes at Star all night, you and Cyborg will be pigging out on food and I'll be left as a wallflower once again." Beast Boy grinned. "Aw cmon Rae. You know Cy and I would never leave you alone. Weren't you just lecturing me about how I wouldn't stop bugging you?" Raven Chuckled once and looked up. "Touché. And when have you stared using words like 'lecturing'?" Beast boy turned a little pink and took hus turn staring at the ground. "well when you're around one of the more brilliant people on or off this planet you start to pick these things up. See ya Rae." he gave her a half-smile and walked away. Raven smirked "See you Beast Boy. And don't call me Rae!" she called to his retreating back before sliding back into her room. THANK YOU FOR READING I WILL UPDATE SOON. R&R PLEASE. ~Emazing2 


	2. Chapter 2-Beast Boy?

"Titans, GO!" Robin shouted as he slid off of his motorcycle, launching into the air to attack Control Freaks' latest Techno-monster. It was a mix of a tv and surround system as well as a computer.

Raven hovered above the monster. "Azarath metrion ZINTHOS!" She shouted blasting the monter with her dark energy.

Beast boy melted into a rhinoceros and charged the monter, taking out its left leg.

Starfire yelled a tamaranian battle cry and took out the arms, combined with the other titans attacks desroying the monster. Robin immediately hopped on his motor-bike, calling over his shoulder as he revved the engine.

"Next Friday. Wayne mansion. Formal attire only." The other titans nodded and Robin schreeched away from the scene, leaving a plume of dust in his wake. Beast boy was the first to recover. "Alright! A whole week without Bird-Boy!" He held up his hand for a high-five that was not going to happen. Raven floated by impassively.

"Great. A whole week in which you'll think it'd appropriate to annoy me. The rules don't change ,beast boy, there's just one less person to enforce them." Beast boy frowned and lowered his hand. "Jeez Rae-" he was cut off by Raven's death glare. "-ven, I was just happy to be able to eat pizza at two in the morning without Robin biting my head off. Lighten up would ya?" Raven sighed and flew away from the scene, thoroughly exasperated by Beast Boy.

Cyborg walked up to the changeling and put his hand on his shoulder. "Go apologize BB. Star 'n I'll fix the scene up for the police and press." Beast boy sighed and morphed into a kite (the bird) and flew after Raven.

(LINE BREAK)

At the tower, Beast boy found Raven making a cup of herbal tea in the kitchen.

"Hey Raven, whatcha doing?" He asked softly looking at the ground, embarrassed by the way he had acted. Raven continued to dip her tea bag in her mug.

"Making Tea Beast Boy. It helps to keep me from killing certain annoying Changelings." she walked past him without another glance. Beast boy blinked and jogged after her skidding to a stop in front of her.

"Look Rae, er, Raven, Im really sorry I was rude to you. I was being an idiot as usual. Still friends?" He looked into her amethyst eyes hopefully. She pursed her lips and sighed.

"Okay Beast Boy. Friends. Now will you please move?" Beast Boy moved aside quickly, mock-bowing as she passed.

"Thanks Rae." He called after her as she retreated to her room.

(LINE BREAK)

In his room many hours later, Beast boy stared up at his ceiling from his bed, watching his fan go round and round.

He was going over his day in his head, something that tended to help him fall asleep. He hadn't often seen Ravens eyes and now was enraptured by them. They were a beautiful Light lilac with hints of darker jewel tones and flecks of silver in them.

They were a whole lot different than Starfire's brilliant emerald eyes, or his own Hunter green. They were prettier, deeper. They definitely suited Raven. Hypnotic and full of painful memories.

Beast boy found himself wishing he could just lock Raven away, save her from wall the pain. What was he doing? Thinking of protecting Raven of all people?! Raven could fight her own battles. And she did. Constantly. It wasn't too weird to want to protect Rae, was it? They were friends, so it was only natural, right?

(END CHAPTER)

BlackCat160:

OHMIGOSH YOU READ MY STORY AND YOU REVIEWED THANK YOU SOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH! I'll try to write a lot more I'm so sorry I'm bad at writing for a long periods of time.

I WILL UPDATE SOON

~Emazing2


End file.
